Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Akame ga Kill! - Kill the Little Sister (Script)
Scenes Mourning * Tatsumi: What we’re gonna do with Ryo? * Riley: ... I’ll go talk to him. * * Akame: Are you sure? * Riley: Trust me. I know what I’m doing. In fact, I promised Mine to take care of him for her. *Turns at Najenda* Can you give me permission? * (Everyone turn at Najenda whos' about to make a decision)0 * Najenda: *Smiles* We’re counting on you Riley. * Riley: *Smiles, nodding at Najenda before she leaves* * Leone: Are you sure about this? Ryo is on a bad shape right now. * Scott: Don’t worry. We all know what she doing. A long time ago, Riley was on same position as he is. * Tatsumi: What happened? * Jack: She lost someone important. Actually we all lost someone important. * Kira: She was on her bad shape as well, it took a while to recorver. She’s still recorvering. * Lydia: *Looks down, sad* * Lucy: *Looks down, sad* * Scott: *Sad, but smiles* Riley & Ryo * (Riley finds Ryo sitting on his bed, alone) * Riley: *Stares at Ryo* ...... * Ryo: *Looks down, with tears on his face* * Riley: *Knocks the door* Hey. May I come in? * Ryo: Leone, I told you I don’t... *Looks to see Riley, wipping out his tears* .... oh, it’s you. * Riley: ......You’re right. You told us to leave you alone. Sorry about that, I’m just gonna leave now. * Ryo: Wait. * Riley: *Turns around* Mm? * Ryo: Stay... please. * (Riley walks to bed, and sits next to Ryo) * Riley: *Looks at Ryo* How are you feeling? * Ryo: .... * Riley: Right, sorry. * Ryo: I'm not okay. I just lost my sister. She...she told that we’re gonna live together after we restored this hell hole together. And yet she... she broke our promise!!! Why did she do that to me? Leaving me just like that!!! * Riley: *Looks at Ryo, sad* ......! * Ryo: *In tears, looking at Riley* How I am supposed to do now, huh? She’s gone! I overcome my friends death. Bulat, Sheele, Chelsea, Lubb, Su... now this... *Palms his face, crying out* I can’t.... *Sobs hardly* * Riley: ..... It’s too much painful to handle. Especially when it’s all about loosing a family member. * Ryo: *Sheds more tears* * Riley: *Smiles a bit* I been there before, in the same position as you. * Ryo: Impossible! How are you suppose understand this, huh? You have a family. You have Scott, you have Jack, you have your own family! I don’t have it anymore. * Riley: ...! You’re wrong, you know. * Ryo: *Turns back to Riley* Huh? * Riley: I indeed lost a best friend, who was like my older sister, that I cared so much, who was part of my family. It happened a long time ago but I still didn’t get over it. * Ryo: It must have been too hard for you, huh? * Riley: *Turns her eyes on other side, with a sad smile* * (Flashback) * (Isaac is unable to fight) * Allison: *Tries use her arrow to points them* * Isaac: *Cut down once again* * Void Stiles: *Evil smiles* * Natsu: *Destroys the sword and punch them, but he’s attacked by another one* * Gray: * Kicks them on the face* * Erza: *Struggles her sword on oni’s sword* * (Winx are strulling hard, just like W.I.T.C.H and Caleb) * Happy: We can’t win. * Allison: *Grabs her last arrow* * (Isaac is badly hurt) * Allison: *Aims the target* * Onis: *About to stab Issac* * Allison: *Fires and finally hits one of them* * Oni: *Let goes the sword, and explodes* * (One of the onis is dead, everyone stops fighting) * Onis: *Dissipates* * Natsu: What was that? * Erza: ...... * Gray: Allison killed one of them. * Happy: Did we won? * Bloom: Is everyone okay? * (Void Stiles mades his move) * Allison: *Smiles with her victory* * Natsu: *Notices the oni charging Allison* ALLISON, MOVE!! * (Oni charges at Allison... stabs her at the chest with his sword) * Allison: ...!!!! * (At the tunel, Lydia feels a blow) * Lydia: *Screams* ALLISOOOOON!!!! * (Her scream is heard from the underground tunnel) * (Scott, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Edward, Alphonse, Matt, Riley and Jack finally arrive) * Oni: *Takes his sword off Allison's chest* * Scott: *His face turns in shock* * (Scott opens the gate) * Jack: *Shocked face* .....! * Riley: *Gasps in horror* * Lucy: ....!!! * Wendy: *Gasps* ..... * Edward: ...!!! * Alphonse: ....!!!! * Matt: Wha...! * (Void-Stiles leaves the battlefield for his sucess while every single Onis dissipates* * Scott: *Catches Allison* * Isaac: *Collapses in shock* * Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy: *Gasps* * Winx: *Gasps* * W.I.T.C.H and Caleb: *Gasps* * Kira: *Rushes to her mother's arms* * Noshiko: *Hugs her daughter* * Scott: Allison. * Allison: *Struggles to breath* Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia save? * Scott: She’s okay. * Allison: Yeah. * Scott: *Touchs her hand, tries to heal her, confused* I… I can’t. *It doesn’t do anything* I can’t take your pain. * Allison: It because it’s does hurt. * Scott: *his voice shivers* No! * Allison: *Sheds a tear* * Scott: *Voice shivering* Allison. * Allison: *Sobbing* It’s okay. * Scott: *Starts to cry* * Allison: *Sobs* It’s okay. It’s perfect. I’m in the arms of my first love. * Scott: *Smiles with sadness* * (Riley watches the moment, with horror on her face, as the tear falls in her check) * Allison: *Sobs* You’re the first that I ever lover, the person I always loved. I lov… love you. Scott… Scott McCall * Scott: *Cries* Don’t, please, don’t. Allison don’t please. * Allison: You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. * Scott: *Nods* * Allison: *Stuttering* * Scott: *Sobs* No! * (Allison stops breathing, her body stop moving. She’s dead! The music on the background is heard.) * Scott: *Sobs* * Isaac: ...... * Riley: *Falls to her knees, crying out in anguish, clencing her fists* * Scott: *Sobs while kisses Allison's cold forehead* * Lydia: *Sobs, lays down on Stiles's chest while he's unconscious* * (Chris arrives at the local) * Chris: .....!! * Kira and Noshiro: *Sobs hugging* * Isaac: ...... * Winx: *Cries and hugh each other* * W.I.T.C.H: *Cries* * Matt: .... * Caleb: *Looks down disappointed* * Edward: *Sad and angry* ....!!! * Alphonse: No... * Natsu: *Sobs, as all tears falls* * Gray: *Sighs angry, as a tear falls in the face* * Erza: *Silence, sad* * Happy: *Sheds tears* * Carla: *Cries* * Lucy: *Sheds a lot of tears, covering her mouth, sobbing* ....!!!!!! * Wendy: ......! *Runs into Jack and hugs him, sobbing* * Jack: *Holds Wendy while watches in distance, crying* * Chris: *Drops his latern, shocked to know that his daugther is dead* * Riley: *Punches the ground with her fist, as more tears fall over on her face* * Scott: *Quiet, still holding Allison's dead body* * (Ends flashback) * Ryo: *Listens the story* ....!!! * Riley: *Smiles a bit, but shows sadness* Allison was my first female best friend and my big brother’s first love. I just didn’t lost a friend... I lost a big sister. She was a real sister to me. When she died, it grown a huge sadness among us, especially mine. A huge lost of our team and family member. In fact, it became my worst memory, a memory of losing an older sister right before our eyes. * Ryo: *Looks at Riley, sad* ....! * Riley: If you think I don’t understand your pain, you’re wrong. I’ve been like this before Ryo. I was afraid to continue watching my family die and become a monster, losing control, like before. But I felt better because I still have my friends and my family who have been with me, all along. They helped me get throught the sadness I felt, saying to not give up my desires, those desires are looking for my birth family. *Looks at Ryo, smilling* What I’m saying is to not your desires go away, even when we lost someone important to us. If you don’t, your pain won’t go on faster. All you have to do is moving forward and focus your future. * Ryo: ... * Riley: *Smiles* So, don’t give up hope! Move forward and focus your goals. And make your big sis proud of you, “Robin Hood”. * Ryo: *Sad* Riley......!! * Riley: *Smiles kindly at Ryo* * Ryo: *Starts to cry again* .....!!!!!! *Hugs Riley* * Riley: Whoa-! * Ryo: *Sobs while hugs her on her chest* Thank you...!!! * Riley: *Starts to blush* Uh... y-your welcome. * Ryo: *Sobs, sheeding more tears* * Scott: *Appears on the door, smilling at their moment* * Jack: *Smiles at them*